


My Fishy Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Cute, Environmentalism, Fantasy, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Magic, Magical, Merstuck, Ocean, Smutt, Summer Love, mermaid au, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mermaid and a human. Love. Water . Beach . Dilemma and fantasy ; that's how Thomas Bangalter could sum up that strange summer when he discovered that his new best-friend and lover would be a siren and that his neighbour was a druid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fishy Romance

**Author's Note:**

> A merstuck /Mermaid AU fic .  
> I've gone literally insane.  
> Leave kudos. And commetns. That's cool , you know , and nice for me. 
> 
> Sirène in french is mermaid.  
> If I write Siren. It's a way to help you to say it like Thomas say it .

Our story begins like all stories. It was that of Thomas Bangalter. A 17 year old boy who spent all summer near Houlgate, a beach in France. His parents were away for a month, having left on a trip they would return to spend the rest of vacanses with Thomas. They had entrusted the care of Thomas to  Romanthony, a mysterious old man but very nice living on the same beach as Thomas. Besides that , Thomas was now alone , doing music , going  to see movies , chatting with Romanthony , fishing , swimming ( he lived on a  beach ) but was a bit alone , sometimes.

But his life was about to change.

One day , our little tall and curly french man was picking up seashells on the sore , walking along the beach .He was far away from his usual route. Thomas  was about to turn back and come back home  when his gaze rested on a beautiful sand dollar landed near a large rock which barred his way. Excited, he raced and took it, when his eye got caught by something else. A kind of long tail sticking out behind the rock. Intrigued, he put his sand dollar in his bag and walked out of the rock for a closer look . He followed the tail and when he looked at it he screamed and jumped back .  Half naked back . A fish tail...

Oh no... No it can't be...

It was a siren. The tail of the mermaid was silver blue with large black scales, sharped, in the form of fins on the back of the tail. The tail ended with two translucent, and triangular fins, like two arrowheads still very wide.Where the tail ended began the back of the siren, very pale, very human. She had long brown wavy hair falling over her shoulders. Thomas gasped. What was she doing on the beach? She was probably washed up on the shore. Quick. Thomas had to do something , though he was in shock and couldn't believe his eyes. He turned , shaking with all his soul the mermaid on his back. Surprise. From what he could see ,it was a boy. Though he was feminine , it was a boy. Soft features , pouty thin lips , a large forhead , he was like marble. So beautiful. Thomas got paralysed by so much beauty . His torso was well shaped to and Thomas gulped at the gorgeous forms of the merman.

Thomas couldn't believe his eyes. In shock , like in transe , he took the heavy merman to his house as fast as he could. Then , he run his bath with mid-cold water and throw all the salt he had in his house in it . Then he put the merman in it. He leaned himself on the bahtroom wall ,facing the bath ... A merman... A fucking merman. In his house. They exist. It was nightmare. Thomas was pannicking. What to do ? What to do ? It could be dangerous.  It was a wild creature. Oh gosh... Oh gosh.. Thomas was sweating , breathing hard , his heart like a drum machine.

What to do..What to do...

The only thing he had to do was to wait . Until the creature wokes up. Which was so scarry right now. So Thomas waited about 10 minutes before he heard a small growling sound  . He froze. The merman was waving his tail . Oh god..

The merman moved a little and oppened his eyes. Thomas froze  , his heart skipping many beats .The merman turned slowly his face to the human. 

A small moment passed . A few second when the human and the siren watched each other. And then .

''ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH , A FUCKING HUMAN WHAT THE FUCK AAAAAARGH '' screamed the merman , waving his tail violently from side to side  , throwing water everywhere , destroying the poor rubber duck of Thomas and throwing what left of him on the window .

But it was said in the merman language. What Thomas heard was a long high-pitched and high-frequency awful inhuman scream , he put his hands on his ears . Pure chaos.

''STOP SCREAMING. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU , JUST SAVE YOU FOR GOD SAKE STOP IT , STOP IT , I'M FRIENDLY . I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU '' he shouted  , leaning his head as the soap  bar was being thrown in his direction by a violent tail whip . 

The merman was still flooding the floor of the bathroom with salted water. His eyes were all black , his beautiful human mouth was now as scary and dangerous as a shark jaw. Thomas was afraid. For himself and his bathroom. He gulped and protected himself with a towel.

After a (long) moment . The merman slowly stopped. Thomas was shaking and lowered his towel when he heard no sound , moaning of fear as his eyes will finally meet the monster that...

Was the most beautiful creature that was staring at him with hatred , but beautiful ocean blue icy eyes , heavenly stunning , just simply of an inhuman beauty that could be amazing and dangerous at the first time. Thomas was in shock. He looked at the wet floor and then at the merman that was staring at him with hatred..

''Where am I ?? Speak   , you bloody filthy bastard of human !! And what do you want from me ?'' hissed with a terrible anger the merman . 

Thomas was paralysed and took a moment to answer

''Y-You were ahum , o-on the shore a-and  y-you were like , uh , in need of a help ? S-So I took you t-there b-because you w-were dry and I ... ''

'' I hate your race ! '' screamed the merman '' You are so sellfish ! You think what you can find on the sea and on the beach belongs to you! "

Thomas would have  laugh at the delicious ''sellfish '' pun the merman have said but the situation was way too much grave for him to laugh.

''I-I am sorry ... ugh , listen. I don't like what we do to you either. I don't like much humans for that. I just want to help you ... I'm as frightened as you are...''

The merman looked down and splashed his tails.

'' You're lucky I've learned french from the ships that are invading our environment filthy human. Or else ,  I wouldn't even dare to talk to you and would kill you right now.''

Thomas froze then said...

''Just trust me. I do not want to hurt you . Trust me. I'm not one of these humans...''

Thomas sighed , and presented a hand to the merman and said :

''Here . My name is Thomas Bangalter , I'm 17 years old . I love ocean animals , and seashells. As well as making music and drinking coca cola . ''

The merman looked at the hand with disgust. But then his expression softens and he shook it and looked at the human and said :

''Hello. My name is Guy-Manuel. I'm also 17 years old and I am a merman. Sorry for your bath duck do I don't fraking care about it seriously. '' 

 

***

An hour passed. Thomas was still watching the mermaid regainning forces from the salt bath he just did for him.

Thomas watched Guy-Manuel, at least, the siren in his bath. The two looked at each other with suspicion. Thomas could perceive light details; as the fact that he had gills in his neck, his skin was actually a membrane between his fingers and also hung a membrane. But the creature was just beautiful. And terrifying. Nevertheless Thomas dared to ask: 

  
” So … dI’ll take you back to the sea , is that ok ? ” 

  
” Wait you find a mermaid and you do not want to keep to observe and give it to scientists? ” 

 

Thomas shook his head. 

  
” You have the right to be free. ” 

  
The merman was stunned … a human could be so nice. Guy-Manuel learned a lot of things about human when he was swimming near boats , now humans really did take over his sea and were even the cause of the death of his parents but still he didn’t understood how a human can be so horrible but then so nice… He looked at the human. Will he really carry him back to the sea ? Was it a trick … He decided to …  
  
”Trust you. I trust you , human but do not fool me. ”  
  
Thomas smiled and then said :  
  
” I guess I just…have to , hum take you in my arms ”  
  
The human was blushing . Guy-Manuel tilted his head.  
  
”Ok then take me . What’s wrong with this ? ”  
  
”N-Nothing”  
  
Thomas took the merman and fastly walk to the beach . He went in the ocean as much as he could , he had now water near the neck . He was still holding the merman.  
  
”Ok … I’ll release you in one ”  
  
( The merman was splashing his tail )  
  
”Two ..”  
  
( His body tensed up at the contact of the water )  
  
”Three…”  
  
Thomas oppened his arms and quickly the merman swam away , and in less than one minute he was gone. Thomas looked , a bit sad away at the horizon… The merman could at least tell him thank you.. Or waving his hand…but fuck what did you expected from a wild creature like …  
  
A small bubble was floating towards him and interrupted his thought. What ? She was flying from the direction the merman went.He wasn’t dreaming and she was coming to him. He looked at the bubble softly floating . Suddenly , when the bubble was only a few centimeters from the face of Thomas she popped up and let out a beautiful voice :  
  
”Merci , Thomas. I’ll always owe you one. You’re a good human. ”  
  
Thomas smiled and he watched the mermaid that was jumping like a dolphin in the horizon beneath the wave…  
  
***  
  
The night , when the sea was calm in his bed of seaweed and coral, the siren felt sad, alone; he was in mourning for his parents. But knew they had died in combat. He does not show it but he was broken. And he felt so human as the sirens should not have emotions. At least minimally. That’s when he left his bed of seaweed, back to the beach. What was his surprise when he saw the human who was walking on the beach. He went and hid. He looked human. He saw something sweet in it. And attaching … adorable. He knew it was wrong. The human took off his shirt and stepped into the water. He swam very far from shore. The mermaid swam towards him ..  
  
The moon was shining . And Thomas was still thinking of the mermaid . When he looked and saw the mermaid looking at him. He froze. The mermaid dived in the water and he felt something tickling his back. It was the hand of Guy-Manuel. He closed his eyes . Not wanting to scare him.  
  
”Why did you came back ? ” he whispered.   
  
The mermaid moved away from the human scared.   
  
” Maybe to eat you like a shark ? Or maybe I wanted to come back anyway. I know a lot of things about your civilisation from what I know and learn on the ships I’m swimming near . But I don’t understand why you saved my life. So I wanted to know…”  
  
”You’re curious…”  
  
”You humans don’t know what real curiosity is…”  
  
Thomas laughed.  
  
”What are you anyway ? ” whispered Thomas who looked at the mermaid who was now infront of him , waving his body with sensuality , his scales shimmering under the lunar light :  
  
” A merman. From the south-east clan. My family died when they got killed by a harpoon.. I’m the last mermaid of my clan.”  
  
Thomas was mind blown :   
  
” So you mean , there is more mermaids? ”  
  
”You guys think that your world is the only reality that one can know ? Of course there is more mermaids ! ” hissed the boy , looking with disgust at the human.  
  
Thomas sighed :  
  
”I’m sorry .. I’m not used to like talk with a merman.”  
  
The merman stared at him for a moment and then laughed :  
  
”Well I’m not used to talk to a human either .”  
  
Both smiled . Then Thomas asked :  
  
”Want to ugh … swim with me . ”  
  
”But I do swim faster than you …”  
  
”Just slow down then ..”  
  
The mermaid rolled his eyes :  
  
”Ok then , fine you stupid human , I’ll slow down for you..”  
  
”Thomas , my name is Thomas. ”  
  
”Doesn’t matter. It’s the same for me .”

Thomas smiled and  he felt the  mermaid doing loops around his legs under water.


End file.
